


О боулинге и поцелуях

by ElronNashvillKane



Category: AOMG, illionaire
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElronNashvillKane/pseuds/ElronNashvillKane
Summary: Доки недолюбливает людей, которые чересчур бурно реагируют на всё происходящее в жизни, и тут сам же ведёт себя излишне эмоционально из-за дурацкой шутки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Jem Miller

Для съёмок «4 things» с Доки Illionaire отправляются в боулинг. Доки уже не помнит, когда они в последний раз так отдыхали и развлекались. Он чувствует себя счастливым, когда заходит в зал. Он играет с шарами, то и дело объявляет себя профи, и, наконец, краем глаза замечает, что Квайет стоит рядом, с улыбкой наблюдая за ним.

— Против кого играем? — с блеском в глазах спрашивает Доки у стаффа. Он так радуется предстоящей игре, что, наверное, больше похож на ребёнка, чем на взрослого и серьёзного рэпера.

— Может, AOMG? Матч Illionaire против AOMG был бы крутым. Только вот, они же тренируются постоянно, да? — предполагает Доки, предвкушая что-либо. Он смотрит на Квайета, обращает внимание на его ухмылку, и именно в этот момент в зал входят Джей с Хепом, их друзья и по совместительству представители AOMG, и направляются к ним. 

— Я хотел попрактиковаться до того, как вы придете, — Доки притворяется расстроенным, но идёт здороваться с ними. — Привет.

— Как вы? — интересуются они, по очереди обнимая Доки и Квайета.

— Ждали вас, чтобы показать, как играют в боулинг профи, — с улыбкой на лице отвечает Квайет.

— Вы уже разогрелись? — Джей начинает разминаться сам.

Квайет и Хеп смеются, глядя на товарищей. Доки делает вид, что скачет через скакалку, а Джей ставит ногу на выкат и нагибается к ней.

Вскоре выключают свет, давая сигнал к игре. 

— Я в этой темноте ничего не вижу! — смеется Доки и промахивается первым же броском, в то время как Джей сзади него ликующе танцует. Зато последующими бросками он выбивает дабл, увеличивая очки за страйк Квайета.

Доки всегда остаётся Доки, поэтому радуется такому успеху и кричит в камеру, что они уже победители. 

— Ты слишком рано празднуешь, — возмущается Джей, — с этого момента я — сама серьёзность. 

— История начинается сегодня! — смеётся Доки над броском Хепа. 

— Хеп, ты засранец! — ругается Джей, глядя, как брошенный Хепом шар скатывается с дорожки. А Доки снова чувствует себя ребёнком, когда радуется очередному страйку Квайета и дразнит Джея. Который в шутку начинает оправдываться перед камерой. 

— Мы в зале для боулинга, который часто посещают Illionaire. Мы раньше не были здесь, — говорит он и смеётся, когда Доки выкрикивает счёт 68:17. — Сегодня явно не наш день. У нас тут нет преимущества. 

— Тогда давайте проведем настоящее соревнование, — намекает Доки на ещё один раунд, надеясь выиграть у друзей всухую. Его идею поддерживают и они продолжают игру.

Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям и несмотря на приложенные усилия, Доки и Квайет на несколько очков отстают от противников. Ситуацию не спасают даже два последних страйка — Illionaire проигрывают, и общий счёт становится 1:1. Ничья не устраивает никого, и они решают сыграть ещё раз, чтобы определить победителя и разойтись по домам со спокойной душой и в хорошем настроении.

— А-а, это так выматывает, — говорит Доки, укладываясь на диванчик в зоне отдыха. Он наблюдает за игрой Квайета и подбадривает его кричалками. Из-за высокой спинки дивана Доки не видит, как AOMG выбивают страйк за страйком и вырываются вперед. Он уверен, что Квайет не подведёт его, поэтому удивляется, когда в конце игры тот подходит немного расстроенным.

— Хэй, Доки, мы проиграли, — тихо говорит Квайет, хлопая его по плечу.

— Мы проиграли, но всё нормально. Мы были сильными в начале, вот как мы это делаем. 

— Мы быстро к этому привыкаем, — перебивает его Джей, подходя вместе с Хепом ближе. 

— Они атлетичны. Поэтому им нужно разогреваться, что они и делали в первом раунде. А у нас особо-то и мышц нет, мы выиграли в начале, но устали под конец игры, — не унимается Доки, показывая рукой в сторону друга. Но Джей тут же разбивает вдребезги все его оправдания.

— Мышцы не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Нужно просто привыкнуть к этому месту.

— Тогда мы должны были победить, ведь это мы часто бываем в этом клубе, — хмыкает Квайет.

— Какое наказание вы придумаете для Illionaire? — неожиданно интересуется нуна из стаффа у победителей.

— Наказание? — переспрашивает Джей, и Доки понимает, что его друг сейчас скажет сделать что-то очень своеобразное. Но, конечно же, он оказывается абсолютно не готов к тому, что он слышит в следующее мгновение. 

— Поцелуйте друг друга, — Джей смеётся и отходит на несколько шагов назад, а Доки готов провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Чёрт, Джей! — ругается он и неосознанно прикрывает лицо руками. Неужели он выдал себя чем-то? Доки уверен, что не мог. Он всегда внимательно следит за своими словами и действиями. Возможно ли, что Джей догадался о давней влюблённости в Квайета и таким образом пытается помочь? Или он сказал это просто в шутку? 

Доки понимает, что любая бурная реакция может сдать его с потрохами, но ничего не может поделать — все попытки взять себя в руки заранее обречены на провал. Но спустя минуту он слышит, как Джей обращает всё в шутку и говорит им просто станцевать. 

Доки облегчённо вздыхает и принимается выполнять наказание. По лицу Квайета, который пританцовывает рядом, тяжело сказать, о чём он думает. Доки надеется, что не о его странном поведении. Ведь как он объяснит, что уже давно относится к нему не только как к со-директору лейбла и лучшему другу? К подобным разговорам он точно не готов.

***

Квайет обещает себе обязательно выяснить причину реакции, не свойственной Доки. Желательно, сегодня же вечером. Он слышит, как Доки говорит, что устал после игры, и план рождается сам собой. Квайет подходит к другу и предлагает поехать к нему.

— Ко мне ближе, — Квайет толкает Доки в сторону своей машины, прежде чем его успевают спросить: "Зачем, хён?".

Дорога проходит в полной тишине, что очень необычно для Illionaire. Просто Доки, видимо, слишком вымотался и даже не просит включить музыку. Просто Квайет слишком сосредоточен на дороге и погружен в свои мысли.

Доки недолюбливает людей, которые чересчур бурно реагируют на всё происходящее в жизни — иногда он осуждает даже Джея, несмотря на то, что тот хороший друг с очень искренним характером — и тут сам же ведёт себя излишне эмоционально из-за дурацкой шутки. Квайету кажется, что он упускает что-то, что находится буквально перед носом.

Припарковавшись, Квайет кидает взгляд на Доки и замечает, что тот задремал. Поразмыслив несколько минут, он решает, что лучше будет разбудить его, и несильно толкает того в плечо.

— Приехали, — произносит Квайет, стоит Доки открыть глаза, и выходит из машины. Доки выбирается следом за ним и бормочет себе что-то под нос.

Добраться до квартиры Квайета им удаётся за несколько минут. Доки сразу же берет на руки выбежавшего навстречу кота и направляется в гостиную, а Квайет сообщает, что идёт в душ.

— Хорошо, я пока что-нибудь посмотрю, — слышится голос Доки, но Квайет уверен, что тот сейчас, как обычно, сядет на диван и, включив телевизор для фона, уткнётся в свой телефон. 

Он надеется, что горячий душ поможет привести свои мысли в порядок и понять причину странного поведения друга, но в итоге погружается ещё глубже в свои размышления. 

Он вспоминает, как они познакомились десять лет назад. Как он частенько ловил на себе восхищённые взгляды Доки, вызванные, вероятно, желанием быть похожим. Как оживился Доки, когда Квайет предложил ему создать собственный лейбл. Как день за днём они всё лучше узнавали друг друга, чтобы, в итоге, достигнуть полного взаимопонимания. Как они только начали проводить свободное от работы время вместе, часами обсуждая машины, планы на отпуск, семью и даже личную жизнь.

Он вспоминает, что при разговоре о предстоящих свиданиях Квайета Доки на мгновение менялся в лице, а после снова улыбался и желал хорошо провести время. Самого Доки в окружении девушек Квайет видел нередко, но знал, что серьёзных отношений у того не было ни с одной из них. За последние пять лет он вообще ни разу не слышал, чтобы Доки упоминал о ком-нибудь, кто бы действительно ему понравился. Квайет всегда думал, что это из-за погружения в работу, и поэтому никогда не лез с советами. 

Но, вдруг Доки всё же влюблён в кого-то? Квайет бы заметил, если бы тот бегал на свидания, покупал подарки и даже просто разговаривал по телефону, если только Доки не пытался скрыть от него наличие отношений. Но это невозможно — у Квайета и Доки никогда не было секретов друг от друга. Хотя, другое дело, что Доки, возможно, нечего рассказывать, потому что, к примеру, кто-то всё это время не разделяет его чувства. Или если он боится признаться, кто ему нравится, потому что может оказаться непонятым из-за этого. 

Но чего тут можно опасаться? Доки не настолько безрассудный, чтобы увлечься кем-то легкомысленным и ненадёжным, в этом Квайет уверен. Могло ли дело быть в том, что, у Доки просто другие предпочтения? 

Предполагать, что Доки нравятся другие парни, Квайету кажется неправильным. Но теперь, когда в голове возникла именно эта догадка, от неё уже так просто не избавиться. Однако, он не имеет ничего против людей с нетрадиционной ориентацией. Просто он не уверен, что прав в своих подозрениях, и думает, что вешать ярлык на Доки вот так сразу, как минимум, несправедливо.

— Доки, если нужно, то душ свободен, — выйдя из ванной, он направляется на кухню, но не получив ответа, заворачивает в гостиную. — Доки?

Тот лежит на диване в куче подушек, утыкаясь лицом в одну из них, и спит. Квайет подходит к выключателю и приглушает свет, а телевизор и вовсе отключает, погружая комнату в тишину и полумрак. 

Он замечает лежащий рядом с другом телефон, на экране которого виднеется диалог с Джеем. Квайет всегда уважал личное пространство и никогда не лез в телефон Доки без спроса (хотя ему это и было позволено, что теперь наводит на мысли), но экран ещё не погас, и поэтому текст сообщений сам бросается в глаза.

Gonzo: Пак Джебом, ты знаешь, что ты труп?  
jayparkoneandonly: В чем я уже провинился?  
Gonzo: Почему из всех возможных наказаний ты придумал именно такое?  
jayparkoneandonly: Разве ты был против?  
Gonzo: Жизнь — это не сказка со счастливым концом, где у всех всё взаимно.

Слова бьют под дых, и Квайет понимает, что его предположение оказалось правильным. Как и понимает, что объектом интереса Доки, похоже, является он сам. Слегка усмехнувшись своим мыслям и покачав головой, он отправляется в свою комнату за пледом, чтобы укрыть Доки. Не будить же его сейчас только ради того, чтобы выяснить отношения. Это может подождать до утра. Квайету самому нужно многое обдумать, прежде чем начинать серьёзный разговор.

Они дружат уже настолько давно, что временами Квайету кажется, будто жизнь до знакомства с Доки была коротким сном. Они постоянно делают что-то вместе: работают, выступают, путешествуют, снимаются в клипах сольных песен друг друга и даже просто ходят по магазинам. Квайет бывает в квартире Доки куда чаще, чем в своей собственной. 

Это всё заставляет задуматься о своём отношении к нему. Кем для него на самом деле является Доки? Младшим братом? Выдающимся и талантливым со-директором? Лучшим другом? Всем перечисленным? Квайет не знает точного ответа на этот вопрос.

Но зато он знает, что Доки всегда верен своему слову и доводит дело до конца. Он умеет правильно использовать свой жизненный опыт. Он замечательный друг, который всегда оказывается рядом в нужную минуту, и очень заботливый сын. Доки сильный духом и целеустремлённый. А ещё у него доброе сердце. 

И необычная внешность, которую он вечно прячет под всевозможными шапками, кепками и тёмными очками. Плюс небольшой рост. Если в девушках это было признаком идеального типа, то, возможно, это просто знак от Вселенной?

Квайет понимает, что, похоже, ступил на путь, с которого будет сложно вернуться обратно, раз позволяет себе думать о подобном. Но в голове уже крутятся сотни вопросов, и он не знает, на какой следует искать ответ в первую очередь. В конце концов, он признаёт своё поражение и думает пойти спать, по пути убедившись, что Доки не проснулся за это время.

***

Утром Квайет встает первым — это ожидаемо, Доки любит поспать подольше — и идёт на кухню, где кормит кота и заваривает себе кофе, попутно заказывая из соседнего ресторанчика две порции рамёна и салат. В холодильнике ничего съедобного нет, а выходить из дома жутко лень, поэтому он очень надеется, что дверной звонок не разбудит мирно спящего Доки.

Но в итоге тот заходит на кухню почти сразу после ухода курьера, когда Квайет ещё разбирает пакет из-под доставленной еды, и тихо желает доброго утра.

— Доброе, — Квайет улыбается, поворачивая голову в сторону Доки.

Доки садится за стол и принимается за еду следом за Квайетом. Сейчас он выглядит таким домашним и уютным без маски крутого рэпера, что Квайет убеждается, как много новых открытий можно сделать всего-то после ночи серьёзных раздумий.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Доки, когда Квайет пристально смотрит на него.

— В полном. Ешь, остынет ведь. Все разговоры потом, — и снова улыбается.

— Ты себя как-то странно ведёшь с самого утра, — произносит Доки, когда встаёт из-за стола и собирает пустые упаковки, чтобы их выкинуть.

— А ты себя странно вёл вчера, — Квайет идёт следом.

— О чём ты? — Доки поворачивается в сторону стола, где должен был сидеть Квайет, но тут же замирает, увидев его прямо перед собой. — Прекращай так подкрадываться сзади, хён.

— Вчера в боулинге, — Квайет продолжает медленно подходить к Доки, заставляя того отступать назад. Он отмечает, как забегали его глаза, когда тот упёрся спиной в стену, и останавливается в одном шаге от него. — Что вызвало у тебя такие эмоции, Доки?

Квайет видит, что Доки находится в полном замешательстве. Он замечает, как тот отводит взгляд и облизывает губы. Но уже спустя мгновение смотрит прямо на Квайета, и в его глазах читается решимость.

— Джей с его своеобразным желанием помочь, — отвечает Доки.

Квайет наклоняется ниже, так, что ещё буквально пара сантиметров и ближе будет уже некуда. Горячее дыхание обжигает, взгляд мечется между глазами и губами, которые Доки, чёрт бы его побрал, снова облизывает. Квайет подаётся вперед и целует, слегка касаясь и словно пробуя. 

— А по-моему, у Джея неплохо получилось, — произносит Квайет, как только он отстраняется от Доки.

— Лучше заткнись и поцелуй меня уже по-настоящему, — Доки тянет Квайета на себя, сокращая оставшееся расстояние между их телами, и сам приникает к его губам.

— Кстати, ты не думал вызвать Джея на реванш? Я чувствую, что в этот раз мы должны победить, — вдруг говорит Квайет, стоит Доки чуть оторваться от него.

***

Когда Illionaire приходят в боулинг-клуб, их уже ждут что-то громко обсуждающие между собой Джей и Грей. Они настолько увлечены разговором, что не сразу замечают товарищей.

— Вы уже готовы выполнять своё наказание? — смеются Доки и Квайет, останавливаясь напротив друзей. 

— Мы ещё посмотрим, кто будет его выполнять, — те смеются в ответ и приступают к игре.

В этот раз удача оказывается на стороне Illionaire, которые выигрывают со счётом 2-1. Квайет переглядывается с Доки и кивает, глядя на его абсолютно счастливую улыбку.

— Поцелуйте друг друга, — они произносят в унисон и с задором наблюдают за замешательством Грея, в то время как Джей смеется. 

Квайет улыбается и кивает последнему в благодарность за ту «шутку» в прошлый раз. Он уверен, что Джей его понял — тот покачивает головой в ответ и отмахивается рукой. Квайет ему и правда признателен. Кто знает, через сколько времени Доки созрел бы для признания. И когда бы сам Квайет увидел то, что всегда находилось рядом.


End file.
